chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosaurian Aristocracy
In Chawosauria, Aristocracy is pretty rapidly dominant in government and all aspects of Chawosaurian life. The Timothy Dynasty, a royal family of aristocrats who still rule the Chawosaurian Government, and they rule all aspects of politics. Alt-Rich The Alt-Rich is a Chawosaurian Group of People who have various amounts of Zillions of Dollars with money from other countries, Billions of U.S. Money, Billions of U.K. Money and more, and many of the majority of the Alt-Rich people get their money from crime at 96%, for example, Selling Cannabis makes the Chawosaurian Alt-Rich Zillions of Dollars by selling them in Most Highly Economic Developed Countries such as the United States, Europe, Southeast Asia and Australia. A Smaller minority of the Alt-Rich People earn money by simply running Multinational Corporations. Notable Alt-Rich Chawosaurians who sell Illegal Drugs are Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck and Deganawidah M. Bagwunagijik. With Notable Alt-Rich Chawosaurians who earn money just by running Multinational Businesses, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, Dragomir Bismarck and Johnathan MacKenzie. Committing Crimes to earn money is heavily popular for Alt-Rich Chawosaurians because of their hard and poor childhood, and or because of their spoiled Rich Childhoods, and Alt-Rich Chawosaurians earn money just by being successful with the good and perfect grades, a well education and highly well-advantaged childhoods. Illegal Actions for Money 96% of Alt-Rich Chawosaurians earn money by committing crimes because of their harsh childhoods, especially when their childhood was harsh despite lived a rich and well-privileged life with a careless and greedy rich family, and or were born into low-income families that struggled with economic situations. Chawosaurians like JSM have suffered from a neglective childhood due to highly Rich Families, and causes them to get money of their own due to unsupportive rich families, by earning their own wealth with Crime due to lack of rules in the Wealthy Household, lack of order and morals that were supposed tobe taught in their lives. Soft-Rich The Solf-Rich is the Faction of Chawosaurian Billionaires who earn their money inherited by their family, this is the Chawosaurian Old Money of the Chawosaurian 1% of society. The Solf-Rich is often described as the Chawosaurian Rich who earn their money also by not committing crimes. History World War 1 (1914-1918) Chawosauria had Plutocracy since World War 1, with Vladimir Belinsky became the first Wealthy Chawosaurian in Chawosaurian History, with Evangelical Membership, Belinsky had opened up a whole Capitalist World for Chawosauria, but the majority of Chawosaurians are poor and unemployed and with so much Inequality, the Christian New Deal began to fail as a result and less trust in Rich and Wealth People increased. Rise of Communism (1917-1949) Since 1917, Communism had an impact on so many poor and homeless people, the idea of Communism and Socialism as well, is to eliminate all social classes of society, including rich people, and create a society with the lack of money, the lack of capitalism and the lack of income inequality, same thing with Socialism but believes that the population of folks collectively owns all means of productions while Communism believes in the means of productions are owned by the state, all of this relates to Far-Left Politics and which in practice the Soviet Union did had communism, but led to the rise of Dictatorships which rules people through fear and emotions, with as many dictators run their Communist nations to the ground while Authoritarian Communist Countries like China strangely still stands despite practicing Communism to run their economy, with the irony behind Communism = No money is that the Soviet Union, China and Vietnam did had money, with the Soviet Union overspending their money to fund military competition with the United States causes the Soviet Union and their allies and soviet blocs to dissolve while China survives because the country didn't had much of a role in the Cold War and North Korea and Vietnam and Cuba also survived the Cold War despite had little much of a role in the Cold War. Rise of Communism in Chawosauria Chawosauria lived and still lives under a Plutocratic Government, with Timothy Max Roosevelt promised to overthrow Plutocracy in his 1975 Campaign Trail, but when in power, failed to do so because Plutocracy was strict and Timothy got ended up getting rich and Chawosaurian Plutocracy continues. Plutocracy today in Chawosauria Plutocracy survives the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, and lives today. List of Chawosaurians who were born into Alt-Rich Families # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY) # Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck # Wawetseka Montgomery # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VI # Elizabeth Mary Alexandria List of Chawosaurian Oligarchs # [[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V']] # Abooksigun Eluwilussit # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgoemry VII See also TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Aristocratic Families of Chawosauria